Sleeping Beauty
by The Ravenclaw-ish Slytherin
Summary: Sleeping Beauty Harry Potter style


**Sleeping Beauty (Harry Potter version)**

_Characters:_

_Princess Aurora/ Briar Rose-Is being changed into Zoran Potter-Harry Potter_

_Prince Phillip-Draco Malfoy_

_Flora-the red fairy-Hermione Granger_

_Fauna-the green fairy-Luna Lovegood_

_Merryweather-the blue fairy-Ginny Weasley_

_King Stefan- James Potter_

_King Hubert-Lucius Malfoy_

_Maleficent-Voldemort_

_**Disclaimer: Alright so normally this isn't such a big thing with my stories, but in this one..it's more then a bit big. Alright none, I repeat, none of this is mine. Sleeping Beauty is owned by Disney and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Most of the words and songs will seem familiar that is because they are from the movie Sleeping Beauty. I don't want anyone telling me that I plagerised it so here's my disclaimer people.**_

_Warning: Not many in this story surprising enough. This is guy on guy here (Draco X Harry), but getting technical it doesn't really go that far into detail actually it doesn't at all...so anyway. There are no curse words, that I can remember. Spoilers for Sleeping Beauty if you have never seen that movie and want to then don't read this yeah._

_So I think that's everything...should be...On with ze story...-_

**Sleeping Beauty**

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did_

_Once upon a dream_

Many years ago, in a faraway kingdom, there lived a king and his fair queen. For years they wished for a child of their own and finally their wish was granted. A son was born and they named him Prince Zoran. Yes, he was named after the sunrise for he filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infact prince. And so our story begins on that most joyful day.

_On that joyful day_

_On that joyful day_

_Joyfully now to our prince we come_

_Bringing gifts and all good wishes too we pledge our loyalty anew_

_Hail to the Prince Zoran_

_All of his subjects adore him_

_Hail to the King, hail to the Queen_

_Hail to the Prince Zoran_

_Health to the Prince_

_Wealth to the Prince_

_Long live the Prince Zoran_

_Hail Zoran_

_Hail Zoran_

_Health to the Prince_

_Wealth to the Prince_

_Long live the Prince Zoran_

_Hail to the King, hail to the Queen_

_Hail to the Prince Zoran_

Thus, on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long-awaited royal birth. And good King James and his wife, Queen Lily, made welcome their lifelong friend. The trumpets sounded as King Lucius' and Prince Draco's arrival was announced."Their royal highnesses, King Lucius and Prince Draco!"

A man, who looked, around the age of thirty-one walked through the hall dressed in pressed, black, dress pants with a silver, button up shirt. His long, white-blonde hair was held back by a piece of leather. Next to him walked a boy who looked no older then nine. This boy was Prince Draco and he looked just like his father, though his hair was a fair bit shorter and hung down into stormy gray-blue eyes.

Fondly these monarchs had dreamed that one day their kingdoms would be united. Thus, today they would announce that Draco, Lucius's son and heir, would be betrothed to James' son. And so to him, his, Draco's, gift he brought. The blonde boy approached the cradle where the younger boy was at. Queen Lily came up behind him and smiled at the boy. Draco looked down at the child with an odd expression on his face, unknowingly looking down at his future bride. The trumpets sounded again and everyone's attention was taken over to where a beam of light was coming from the ceiling.

The Herald began announcing the arrival of the three good fairies."This most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Hermione," here a fairy dressed in red came down. She had bushy looking brown hair and warm brown eyes.,"Mistress Luna," here a fairy dressed in green came down. Long, sandy blonde hair fell over her shoulders and framed a slightly pale face and pale blue eyes,"And Mistress Ginny!" and lastly a fairy dressed in blue came down. She had long, firey red hair and bright blue eyes.

The three fairies hurried over to the baby's cradle and looked down at him. They smiled and cooed about how cute he was before going to stand in front of King James and Queen Lily. They bowed slightly to them before Hermione stepped forward."Your Majesties. Each of us the child may bless with a single gift, no more, no less," and she goes over to where the child is,"Little Prince, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." She waved her wand over the child as she spoke the words.

_One gift_

_Beauty rare_

_Black of midnight in his hair_

_Lips that shame the red, red rose_

_He'll walk with winter_

_Wherever he goes_

A small beam of light allowed the magic to fall over the child once the words were finished. Next to step up was the fairy dressed in green, Luna."Tiny Prince, my gift shall be the gift of song," were her quietly spoken words.

_One gift_

_The gift of song_

_Melody his whole life long_

_The nightingale's his troubadour_

_Bringing his sweet serenade to his door_

As before a beam of light allowed the magic to fall over the child as the words finished. Last to step up was Ginny and just as she began to speak her gift the wind began howling and the doors of the hall flew open. The three fairies gathered together and watched as a strike of lightning hit the floor and in a green flame Voldemort arrived. The man, if he could be called that, was bald with slits in his face for a nose. His eyes were that of a snake's and blood red. His skin was scaly and he was dressed in all black. The three fairies immediatly began speaking.

"Why, it's Voldemort," Luna stated.

"What does he want here?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Shhh." Hermione told them with a frown.

Voldemort looked around at everyone in the hall before speaking. His voice sounded like that of a snake hissing, but you could make out the words as he said them."Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King James. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and-" here his eyes land on the three fairies gathered together and chuckles,"How quaint. Even the rabble," this causes Ginny to try and attack him, but she is held off by Hermione and Luna,"I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation," he finishes.

"You weren't wanted," Ginny snapped. Hermione and Luna both glared at Voldemort while Ginny tried to kill him with her eyes.

The man acts surprised, but it is easy to tell that he was not surprised by the news of not being wanted."Not want..," here he chuckles anyway,"Oh, dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way." Throughout the whole conversation he stood there petting the snake who was wrapped around his shoulders. Right as it seems that he is going to leave Queen Lily speaks up.

"And, you're not offended, Your Excellency?" she asked quietly. Voldemort looks over at her and smiles, an evil smile."Why, no, Your Majesty. And to show that I bear no ill will. I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child," he told her. At these words Hermione, Ginny, and Luna rush to guard the child."Listen well, all of you," he snapped,"The prince shall indeed grown in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him. But, before the sunsets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"

"No!" Lily exclaimed and rushed over to where her young son was and grabbed him out of the cradle. She held him close to her chest and looked down at the small boy. This causes Voldemort to chuckle and as James shouts the order to catch him Voldemort leaves in a flash of lightning and green flames while his chuckling resounds throughout the room. The three fairies go over to where the King and Queen stand and it is Hermione who speaks up first."Do not despair Your Majesties. Ginny still has her gift to give."

James looks at the fairy and asked in an almost hopeful voice,"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" The fairies sadly shake their heads at the question.

"Oh, no Sire."

"Voldemort's powers are far to great."

"But she can help."

"But.." Ginny tries to object to being able to help. Hermione and Luna just encourage the girl to do the best she can. The red haired fairy steps up to where the baby is and a determined look enters her eyes. She pushes up her sleeves and waves her wand as she begins to speak."Sweet prince, if through this wicked wizard's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep. The fateful prophecy you shall keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

_For true love_

_Conquers all_

* * *

><p>But King James, still fearful of his son's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burned. So it was done. All of the spinning wheels were brought to the center of the town and tossed into a pile. Once all of them were there and torches were thrown onto the pile. Hermione stood on one of the many balconies of the castle and watched as all the spinning wheels in the kingdom went up in flames."Oh, silly fiddle-faddle," Hermione muttered as she made her way back over to where Luna nad Ginny sat. Luna had conjured up tea and was pouring it into cups as they began to speak.<p>

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow," Luna told her.

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Voldemort," Ginny muttered.

"Oh course not. But what will?" Hermione asked.

"Well, perhaps if we reason with him," Luna suggested.

"Reason?" "With Voldemort?" Ginny and Hermione asked at the same time in shock.

"Well, he can't be all bad," Luna defended.

"Oh, yes, he can," Hermione stated with an all knowing look.

"I'd like to turn him into a fat, old hop toad," Ginny told them bouncing in her seat a little to get her point across.

"Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say," Luna looked over at Ginny as she said this.

"Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way," Hermione started.

"It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness," Luna added.

"Well, that would make me happy," Ginny said with a small pout.

"But there must be some way, There is!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed.

"There is?" Ginny and Luna asked at the same time confused.

"What is it Hermione?"

With an excited look Hermione leans towards the other two,"I'm going to..." she stops and looks around before whispering,"Even the walls have ears," again she looks around,"Follow me." They all shrink themselves and fly over to a clock where they hide themselves there so that they can talk without the worry of people listening in."I'll turn him into a flower," Hermione finally told them with a smile.

"Voldemort?" Ginny asked confused.

Hermione giggles at this and shakes her head,"No, no, dear, the prince."

"Oh, he'd make a lovely flower," Luna gushed.

Hermione nodded her head still grinning,"Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." She held up a hand as if that would prove her point.

"It hasn't any," Ginny added with a grin of her own. Luna nodded as Hermione stated that he would be perfectly safe. Until Ginny's smile fell into a frown."Until Voldemort sends a frost."

At first Hermione was still happy and nodded until what had been said actually made sense to her. When it did she stopped smiling and frowned as well."He always ruins your nicest flowers," Luna stated sadly.

The brunnett nodded at this."You're right and he'll be expecting us to do something like that," she muttered.

With a groan Ginny inquired what he wouldn't be expecting while making a statment about him knowing everything to which Luna responded that he didn't know everything and how he didn't know anything about love, kindness, or the joy of helping other."You know, sometimes I don't think he's really very happy," Luna told them.

It seemed that those words were the ones that Hermione needed to come up with an idea on how to protect the prince."That's it! Of course. It's the only thing he can't understand and won't expect," here she giggled,"Now, now, now we'll have to plan it carefully. Let's see. The woodcutter's cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one. Of course, the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way..." the fairy trailed off. Sometime during her muttering she had began pacing.

"Explain what?" Ginny asked, again confused.

Hermione turned with a small smile,"About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest."

"Oh, that's very nice of them," Luna stated a bit confused.

"Who are they?" Ginny inquired.

Hermione motioned the other two to turn around which they did. Once they were facing a mirror of sorts Hermione changed their clothes into that of peasants. Ginny gasped while Luna exclaimed about it being them. Ginny was confused for a moment and proved that by asking,"You mean, 'we' us?" Hermione just nodded while Luna went on about them taking care of a baby.

"Oh, I'd like that," Luna stated with a grin. Ginny seemed to stutter about trying to find words to express what she wanted to say finally she settled on,"Well, yes, but we'd have to feed it."

Luna picked up from there,"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh, I'd love it."

"You really think we can?" Ginny asked nervously.

"If humans can do it, so can we," Hermione told her with a firm nod as she made her way to the door.

"And we'd have our magic to help us," Ginny agreed while Luna nodded along with her. This caused Hermione to hurry back over to where the other two were."No, no, no! No magic. I'll take those wands right now," Hermione told them as she took Luna's wand and began trying to get Ginny's,"Oh, better get rid of those wings, too," she added as an after thought as she banished Luna's and Ginny's wings. Ginny tried to contiune her fight, but her wand was quickly taken away from her.

"Come along now. We must tell Their Majesties at once," Hermione told them as she hurried out of the clock and enlarged herself and went to go. The sound of her name caused her to turn around and see Luna and Ginny standing on the table. She quickly enlarged the other two back to their original sizes before they went to tell the king and queen about their plan.

So, King James and Queen Lily watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night. Many sad and lonely years passed by for King James and his people. But as the time for the prince's sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Voldemort's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with his wrath and frustration, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

* * *

><p>"It's incredible! Sixteen years, and not a trace of him! He couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?" Voldemort growled at his followers.<p>

One very brave soul nodded and spoke up."Yes, yes, everywhere. We all did." At these words mummurs of agreement spread throughout the room.

"And what about the town? The forest? The mountain?" Voldemort asked angrily. How was it that one boy could avoid him for so many years.

The man nodded."We searched the mountains, forests...and houses and...Let me see..And all the cradles," he replied as he counted the places off on his fingers.

The word cradle stopped Voldemort in his tracks."Cradle?" he asked in disbelief.

The stupid man laughed and nodded,"Yep, yep. Every cradle."

This caused Voldemort to cackle."Cradle! Did you hear that, my pet? All these years they've been looking for a baby," this caused the snake man the laugh before getting angry,"Fools! Idiots! Imbecilies!" he shouted as he shot lightning at them. He gave a sigh of disappointment."Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet. You are my last hope. Circle far and wide. Search for a boy of sixteen, with hair black as midnight and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me," he told his faithful snake. Said snake slithered out of the castle and towards the town intent on finding the prince.

* * *

><p>And so, for sixteen long years, the whereabouts of the prince remained a mystery. While deep in the forest in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called him Zeke Brian. On this, his sixteenth birthday, the good fairies had planned a party. And something extra special for a surprise. While Zeke was cleaning upstairs the three fairies were huddled around a book on the kitchen table.<p>

"Well, how about this one?" Ginny asked pointing to one of the dresses in the book.

"This is the one I picked," Hermione stated pointing to another one.

"Oh, he'll look beautiful in that," Luna exclaimed.

"Now, I thought a few changes here," Hermione told them and pointed to the area she was talking about.

Ginny and Luna nodded their approval on the change.

"Don't forget a pretty bow," Luna said pointing to the middle of the dress.

Hermione nodded,"Yes, and raise the shoulder line."

"We'll make it green," Ginny said.

"Oh, no, dear, purple," Hermione argued.

"But..." Ginny started, but was cut off as Hermione went on talking about the changes to the dress,"Yes, but how are you gonna get him out of the house?" she finally butted in.

"Oh, I'll think of something," Hermione told her with a wave of her hand.

The three giggled and it was at that moment that Zeke came down the stairs."Well, and what are you three dears up to?" he asked with a small smile towards the three. This caused all three of the fairies to spin around while Luna hid the book behind her back."Up to?" they each asked. Luckily Ginny came to their rescue."We want you to pick some berries," she told Zeke grabbing a basket and throwing the flowers out of it.

"That's it! Berries!" Hermione exclaimed as she took the basket and shoved it at the boy.

He looked at them confused as he asked,"Berries?"

"Yes, lots of berries," Luna told him with a smile.

"But, I picked berries yesterday," he stated as his cloak was put over his shoulders and he was pushed out of the cottage.

"Oh, we need more, dear," Hermione told him.

"Lots, lots more," Luna added.

Hermione giggled as they closed the bottom half of the door and leaned over it waving to him."Yes. Now, don't hurry back, dear," she told him. Ginny nodded and added,"But don't go to far." While Hermione added,"And don't speak to strangers." They all said goodbye and waved as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Ginny reached up to tap her chin as she muttered,"I wonder if he suspects." Hermione just shook her head as they went back inside to get started."Of course not. Come on," here she laughs,"Will she be surprised."<p>

"A real birthday party," Ginny stated.

"With a real birthday cake," Luna added.

"Yes, and a dress a prince can be proud of," Hermione nodded.

"I'll get the wands," Ginny told them as she started up the stairs. Hermione, who had been opening a trunk rushed over after the words had gotten through her head."That wands?"

"Oh, no!" Luna exclaimed.

"No magic!" Hermione told Ginny.

"But the sixteen years are almost over," Ginny objected.

"We're taking no chances," Hermione snapped.

The two fairies argued over it for another moment while Hermione placed cloth and supplies into Ginny's arms. Luna was over in the kitchen getting everything she would need to make the cake."I'm going to make it fifteen layers with purple and green forget-me-nots," Luna gushed.

"And I'm going to make the dress," Hermione told Ginny.

Still this was not enough for the red haired fairy and she contiuned to object. She was pushed upon the stoll as Hermione told her she could be the dummy. Luna read the directions before looking around."Flour, three cups. Cups, cups, cups. Oh. One. Two. Three," she muttered as she found the cups and began dumping flour into a bowl. Hermione cut a huge hole in the cloth and this is what Ginny questioned,"What's that for?"

Hermione answered as she tossed the hole over Ginny's head."Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom." While Luna added as if it were the most obvious thing,"That's for the feet to go through." Then Ginny began complaining about the color, but Luna was ignoring her in favor of working on the cake.

"Two eggs, fold in gently. Fold? Oh, well," she muttered as she gently placed the two eggs in the batter and pulled it over them before pushing down and breaking the eggshells in the batter."Now yeast, one tsp. Tsp?" Luna stated with confusion.

"One teaspoon," Ginny snapped.

This causes Luna to giggle while saying of course. It was then that Ginny began to realise that after that day they would no longer have Zeke. This of course caused all of them to get emotional. Finally though Hermione snapped,"Oh, gracious! We're acting like a lot of ninnies. Come on. He'll be back before we get started."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Zeke was walking through the woods on his way to pick berries as he had been instructed. Along the way he began, as he usually did, to hum some tune and the birds around him sang the tune back. The dark haired boy smiled at the little bird and contiuned on his way while the birds went around waking up the other animals of the forest.

Down below where Zeke was walking there was a blonde haired boy riding his horse and the sound of Zeke's humming-singing reached his ears."You hear that Hedwig? Beautiful," he stated as the horse snorts," What is it? Come on. Let's find out. Come on," he tried getting his horse to turn around so that he could go find the beautiful sound. Finally he leaned down and patted Hedwig while bribbing said horse,"For an extra bucket of oats? And a few carrots?" This caused the horse to spin around and start running towards the sound.

The boy ducked the trees until Hedwig jumped a little to high when jumping a little creek and the boy fell off and into the water. The horse backtracked and leaned over to pull the hat off of his head. Looking up the boy muttered,"No carrots."

_I wonder_

_I wonder_

_I wonder why each little bird_

_Has a someone_

_To sing to_

_Sweet things to_

_A gay little love melody_

_I wonder_

_I wonder_

_If my heart keeps singing_

_Will my song go winging_

_To someone_

_Who will find me_

_And bring back a love song_

_To me_

By the end of the song Zeke had made his way to a tree and leaned against it while gazing at the castle in the distance."Oh dear. Why do they still treat me like a child?" he questioned as he made his way to a small cliff. The owl who had been awoken who-ed. The boy sighed as he made it to the cliff."Aunt Hermione and Luna and Ginny. They never want me to meet anyone," he replied as he sat on the cliff and placed his toe in the water and giggled,"But you know something? I fooled them. I have met someone." By the end of his words he was grinning at the animals around him.

The owl seemed to be questioning him."Oh...A prince," the birds around him were chirping almost as if they were questioning him,"Well, he's tall and handsome and...And so romantic. Oh, we walk together and talk together. And just before we say bood-bye, he takes me in his arms, and then," by this time the birds are chirping excitedly,"I wake up," the birds seemed to become sad along with the boy,"Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times," he states.

While he's talking the squirrel sees Draco tossing his cloak and hat onto a tree while he places his shoes on the ground. Said creature throws an acorn at the owl and it hits the owl and two other birds in the head and when they get up there they make a plan to go steal the articles of clothing.

"You know, Hedwig, there was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite, or..." here Draco trails off as Hedwig neighs at something and when Draco turns he sees the animals making off with his clothes."Here, stop!" he shouts as he jumps up and follows. The animals stop a good distance away from where Draco is and dress the owl up as a prince. They go over to where Zeke is sitting and he looks up smiling."Why, it's my dream prince," he states with a giggle and stands up,"Your Highness," here he curtsys before stepping over,"You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before." As he says this the birds place the arms of the cloak around his shoulders.

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I kow it's true_

It is at this point that Draco shows up and watches from the safety of the trees and bushes as Zeke dances and sings.

_That visions are seldom all they all they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did_

_Once upon a dream_

The entire time that he's singing he is also dancing with the 'prince.'

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did_

_Once upon a dream_

Zeke is startled by the new voice that he stops singing when Draco appears and he seems to finally realise that someone else is there. He stops dancing and tries to pull away from the blonde.

* * *

><p><span>Draco's POV<span>

I followed the animals that had stolen my clothes to a clearing and stopped to hide in the bushes when I heard the voice again. Quietly I moved the leaves out of my way and looked to see who was singing. Looking into the clearing I saw a boy, a very feminine boy, dancing with an owl and some other animals. His hair was long, brushing the middle of his slim back and dark as midnight and held back with a black headband, while his lips were red as a rose. His eyes were that of emeralds. He had a body that many women would envy and it was covered by a gray and green dress. I slipped out of my hiding place and when he spun away from the animals I grabbed them and took their place when he returned. I danced with him and joined in on the last little bit of the song he was singing until he stopped and tried to pull away.

* * *

><p><span>Zeke'sZoran's POV

When the new voice joined in with my singing I was surprised. I allowed the song to finish before pulling away and trying to run. The only problem to that was that the other boy had grabbed my hand and would not let me go. Slowly I turned around to see who had hold of me and for a moment my breath caught in my throat. Standing there was the most handsome man I had ever seen. White-blonde hair brushed a strong chin and fell into stormy gray-blue eyes. The boy was taller then me by at least four inches and from what I could tell he looked muscular. He was dressed in black pants and a silver shirt that hugged his chest tightly.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

"Oh..." Zeke said as he tried, but failed, to hurry away. Slowly the boy turned to look at Draco who took his, Zeke's, hand in both of his."I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," the blonde stated with a small smile. A light blush spread across Zeke's cheeks at the blonde's words."Oh, it...wasn't that. It's just that you're..." he was cut off by Draco speaking.

"A stranger? But don't you remember? We've met before," he told Zeke with another smile. This caused the dark haired boy to frown in confusion."We...we have?" he asked voice giving away just how confused he was.

"Well, of course. You said so yourself. Once upon a dream," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Then the blonde began singing.

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

Zeke had gotten his hand back and ran to hide behind a tree. He looked around the other side to make sure that Draco was not following him and so was surprised when said boy touched his hand.

_And I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did_

_Once upon a dream_

By the time the chorus rolled around the two were dancing around the lake. Once the song was over they were standing on a cliff and the castle was visible in the distance. Draco was leaning against the tree while Zeke leaned against the blonde who had his arm around the small waist."Who are you? What's your name?" Draco whispered.

"Hmmm? Oh! My name. Why, it's, it's...Oh, no,no. I can't. I...Good-bye," the dark haired boy told Draco before rushing off. Draco followed the boy as he ran to get his cloak and basket."But when will I see you again?" he asked.

"Oh never, never!" Zeke replied as he ran.

"Never?" Draco questioned.

"Well, maybe someday," Zeke tells him.

"When? Tomorrow?"

"Oh, no! This evening!" Zeke replies as he grabs his things and runs.

"Where?"

"At the cottage in the glen," was the reply before Zeke was gone.

* * *

><p>Back with the fairies...<p>

Luna had a fifteen layer, unbaked cake decorated with candles and all while Hermione had a horrible dress made up on Ginny."There. Well, what do you think of it?" Luna asked stepping back. A broom handle was holding the cake up, but it wasn't doing a very good job since the batter was sliding down it. Hermione turns around to look at said cake."Why it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she asked. As the candles began to slide Luna grabbed them and placed them back on top of the cake."Yes, of course, it'll be much stiffer after it's baked," she replied. Hermione nodded and turned back to the dress before asking how it looked.

"Well it's...It's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" Luna asked while Ginny just looked mad.

"Oh. I improved it. But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles...What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. What do you think, Ginny?" Luna stated with a nod.

"I think we've had enough of this nonsense! I think we ought to think of Zeke and what he'll think of this mess," she snapped as she fought to get out of the dress. Once she was out she headed towards the stairs."I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands," she told them.

After Ginny goes up the stairs the cake falls completely and Luna agrees with Ginny. The red haired girl came down the stairs carrying the wands, which Hermione ran over and took from her before ordering them to close all windows, doors, and crannies. Once all of those were closed she handed the wands to Luna and Ginny while telling them what their tasks were. Luna just told the ingrediants to follow the instructions and that she would put the candles on while Ginny cleaned the room and Hermione made the dress, purple. Ginny saw the color and changed it to green. This of course started a fight when Hermione's clothes got changed green instead of the dress.

What the three didn't know was that there was a small crack under the door which was allowing the green and purple colors to fly outside for others to see and it just so happened that a certain snake was slithering by and saw. Said snake climbed up a tree outside to see in and watched as the fairies fought. At the sound of Zeke coming back Luna shushed them. Listening closer the realised it was Zeke and they quickly finished. Hermione made the dress purple before hurrying off. On her way to hide Ginny changed the color to green.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Zeke stepped inside the room."Aunt Hermione, Luna, Ginny. Where is everybody?" he asked until his eyes land on the dress and cake. He gasps and hurries over. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna hurry over yelling surprise and Happy Birthday as they go."Oh, you darlings. This is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful. Just wait till you meet him," Zeke told them with a grin. This of course raised questions.<p>

"You've met a stranger?" Hermione asked.

Zeke shook his head making his hair fall into his face."Oh, he's not a stranger. We've met before," he replied with a smile.

"You have?" Hermione asked.

"Where?" Ginny questioned.

"Once upon a dream," was the only reply they got.

He reaches over and grabs Luna and begins dancing with her while singing.

_I know you_

_I've walked with you_

_Once upon a dream_

"He's in love," Luna stated.

"Oh, no," Ginny moaned.

"This is terrble," Hermione agreed.

This stops Zeke in his tracks."Why? After all, I am sixteen," he stated with a frown.

"It isn't that dear," Hermione assures him.

"You're already betrothed," Luna told him.

"Betrothed?" he asked shocked.

"Since the day you were born," Ginny chirps.

"To Prince Draco, dear," Luna tells him.

Zeke could just stare in shock at them for a number of seconds before speaking,"But that's impossible. How could I marry a prince? I'd have to be..." he trailed off almost as if afraid to finish the sentence.

"A prince," Ginny finished.

"And you are, dear," Luna contiuned.

"Prince Zoran. Tonight we're taking you back to your father, King James," Hermione finished the whole surprises thing.

"But...But I can't. He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him!" Zeke agrued and finished by screaming.

"I'm sorry child, but you must never see that young man again," Hermione told him.

"Oh, no! No! I can't believe this," Zeke started as tears began to fall from his eyes,"No!" He pushed past them and ran upstairs. The dark haired prince threw himself onto the bed and cried.

"And we thought he'd be so happy," Ginny muttered with a sad sigh.

* * *

><p>At the castle...<p>

King James stood over looking the entrance to the castle. He was waiting for them to announce the arrival of his only son. Sighing the man turned around and looked over at his friend Lucius who was sitting in a chair with a glass of red wine in his hand. They talked back and forth and made a few toast before it was announced that Draco had arrived. Lucius got up and hurried outside to his son.

"Draco? Draco! Draco! Draco, ho, Draco!," Lucius was trying to catch up with his son,"Hurry, boy, hurry. Change into something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that."

"But I have met him, Father," Draco told the man as he got off his horse.

"You have? Where?" Lucius questioned confused.

"Once upon a dream," Draco replied with a sigh.

"What's all this dream nonsense?" Lucius asked.

"It wasn't a dream, Father. I really did meet him," Draco insisted.

"Prince Zoran? Good heavens, we must tell James. Why, this is the most.." he was cut off by Draco.

"I didn't say it was Zoran," Draco stated.

"You most certainly did. You said..." Lucius was again cut off.

"I said, I met the boy I was going to marry. I don't know who he was. A peasant boy, I suppose," Draco looked off with a thoughtful expression.

"A peasant boy? You're going to marry a...Why Draco. You're joking. Isn't he? No! You can't do this to me! Give up the throne the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it! You're a prince and you're going to marry royalty!" Lucius screamed.

"Now, Father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays..." this time it was Draco who got cut off.

"Nowadays, I'm still the king and I command you to come to your senses!" Lucius snapped.

"And marry the boy I love," Draco put in.

"Exactly!" Lucius screamed not seeming to realise what he was saying.

"Goodybye, Father," Draco stated before mounting his horse and leaving.

It was then that Lucius realised what he had said, but it was to late because Draco was already gone.

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

Dressed in the green dress that had been given to him as a birthday present and a dark silver cloak Prince Zoran Jacob Potter returned to the castle to take his place as prince. Hermione walked ahead of all of them checking around corners and down hallways in case they ran into someone. Once at they arrived at his room Zoran was placed on a stool while Hermione spoke up."This one last gift we give to you," she told him. The three fairies made a small silver crown and placed it on his head.

The dark haired boy placed his arms over the vanity in front of him as tears began to fall. He allowed his head to rest on his arms as his small body shook."Let's give him some time alone," Hermione whispered as she ushered the other two out. It wasn't long after they left though that the room was thrown into darkness and a small green ball appeared in his fireplace. Standing, almost like he was in a trance, Zoran followed the light into the fireplace where they both disappeared behind the wall. Up a number of stairs until they arrived at the top.

By then the fairies had realized that something was not right and ran into his room. Now they were trying to get to him before Voldemort did something to him.

* * *

><p>Back in the room with Zoran a spinning wheel had appeared and a voice was telling him to touch the spindle. Slowly a small, tan hand reached over and just as it was about to touch the spindle the fairies' voices reached his ears telling him not to touch anything, but the other voice was there and it kept telling him to touch it, so he listened and his finger touched the spinning wheel. The boy fell to the ground, asleep.<p>

When the fairies arrived Voldemort stood there his cloak covering most of the small room."You can't hide from me. Here's your precious prince," he sneered and pulled his cloak aside to reveal the tanned prince laying, seemingly, dead on the ground. His crown off of his head."No," all three of them gasped. The insane man just chuckled before disappearing in green flames. Zoran was placed in the highest tower of the castle and the three good fairies cast a spell to put everyone to sleep until Zoran was awakened.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the cottage in the glen...<p>

Draco rode up on his horse and quickly dismounted. He approached the door and listened for a moment before knocking. A male voice told him to enter, but once inside the door was slammed closed and he was ambushed. The blonde fought to get away, but a number of ropes were tossed around him and a gagged over his mouth. A light was brought to up to show his face and he glared at the man who dared to attack him."Well, well, well. Prince Draco. I set my trap to catch a peasant and instead I catch a prince," the man mocked. The others were ordered to take him away, gently, and he was taken to a dungeon and chained up.

It wasn't long after that Voldemort came to tell him that his love was asleep awaiting true love's kiss and that years from now he would be released. The boy tried to attack the man, but the chains prevented that. Right after he left Hermione, Luna, and Ginny appeared and helped him escape. With the sword and shield the boy fought his way out of the mountains only to be detained by thorn bushes. He fought against them and right as he got out of the thicket he was attacked by Voldemort in dragon form.

He had lost his shield and that was when Hermione appeared and strengthened his sword. He threw it and it hit him right in the heart. Voldemort fall off the cliff and down to the bottom where he was nothing more then a splash of black on the ground. Draco made his way to the castle tower where his love lay. Upon arriving he stopped for a moment at the steps and just stared. The boy seemed pale from where he was standing, but just as beautiful. Slowly he approached the bed and knelt down next to Zoran.

First he pushed a piece of hair from the boy's face before leaning down and gently touching his lips to Zoran's. The green eyes that he adored flew upon after that and he received that smile that he loved. The blonde helped Zoran up out of bed and lead the boy downstairs where everyone was awake. The trumpets sounded upon their arrival and everyone cheered and clapped. Lucius was a bit confused, but other then that all was good. Zoran was reunited with his parents and after he had hugged them Draco took him out onto the floor and they danced.

* * *

><p>"And they lived happily ever after," Harry James Potter-Malfoy finished as he gently closed the book. He couldn't understand why it was this story that his youngest child chose to have read to her almost every other night. Looking down at the little girl he couldn't help, but smile. It had always been his dream to have a big family and now that he didn't have to worry about Voldemort he could have one. So far he only had four children a set of twins: Damien and Kyler who were eight. They both looked like Draco, except for the hair.<p>

Then there was Madison who was seven and looked just like Harry, except with Draco's eyes. And last there was Jasmine who just turned five. She was a good mixture of the two of them. She had Draco's hair, face, and height while she had Harry's eyes, nose, and personality. There was another child on the way, but they didn't want to know if it was going to be a girl or a boy and just had to wait it out. Sighing to himself Harry stood and walked to the door. Just as he was about to turn out the light and leave he heard his youngest child's voice."Daddy." Looking over his shoulder Harry acknowledged that she could continue."Did they really live happily ever after?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course they did baby. They got married and had five wonderful children who they loved very much," he replied before leaving the room.

"Is she finally asleep?" Draco asked as he walked over to his husband of ten years. The dark haired man nodded before leaning his head against his husband's shoulder."Good because Madison wants you to come read Snow White to her. Apparently my version isn't good enough..oh and then Damien and Kyler want you to read some racing story to them," the blonde stated. Shaking his head Harry headed off to Madison's room to read her his version of Snow White.

_And they lived Happily Ever After_

_The End_


End file.
